


Fruits Basket

by 3amepiphany



Series: Drabbles 'n Bits [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brief Alcohol Mention, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 23:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: j.j. eats fruit like a boss.





	Fruits Basket

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdCGnuccRv0  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhlaYeZv3vo (sorry for the monkey noises bc it drowns out the crunching a bit but it's much better than what was there before)  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/ShowerOrange/ - special thanks to this sub bc honestly i can't see myself doing this regularly but it sure was fun when i gave it a shot but just a heads up for u readers there's a lot of pics of ppl in the shower in here just so you know and aren't surprised. i personally enjoy pbr tallboys when having a shower beer but i will def recommend blue moon if you're shower orange-ing along with it.

“You _have_ to watch this,” Yuri nearly crashed into the boards trying to avoid crashing into Otabek as he caught up to him. He held out his phone and started the little video, and after a few seconds, all Otabek had to say was -

“Oh. Yeah.”

After a few minutes of panicked wailing about how weird it was, Yuri sent the video to Victor and said, “Have you seen this?”

Watching the younger skater flap about on the other side of the rink from where Victor and Yuuri sat, Victor queued up the video for them.

They watched in horror as J.J. ate an apple.

From the bottom to the top. No coring, no spitting out seeds. The whole apple. It must have been missing the stem. The video continued, and they watched him eat a few more like this in succession - a red apple, a green apple, a yellow apple. It seemed to be a supercut of sorts that Isabella had put together using TikTok.

Once off the ice and reaching for his water bottle, Otabek was bombarded by all three of them asking him, “what the fuck” in varying languages and degrees of panic and anger. Yuuri asked if that was why Otabek had moved out because honestly, _honestly_ , it was monstrous and a sign that J.J. had no moral compass or at the very least had signed several deals with several demons. Otabek said very calmly that he shouldn’t say that aloud to Isabella, but it very truly was the way the guy ate apples, and he’s pretty sure that to this point Leo’s the only one who’s never really shown an outward reaction to it.

“Does Leo ever show an outward reaction to anything, though?” Victor asked.

“That’s a good question,” Yuuri said.

Victor’s phone went off. It was Chris, asking to talk to Otabek.

“No,” Otabek said, already on his own phone and leaving a comment on the video. Isabella had tagged both him _and_ Leo in it. That’s how Yuri had found it to begin with. “Any questions, all of that is now Isabella, neither Leo or I are fielding anything.” But the moment he posted that, Leo left a comment as well, saying that he ought to post the video of J.J. eating a banana whole - did he still have that?

“Tell me you still have that,” Yuri opined, having forgotten all about cleaning his skates for the moment.

Yuuri simply groaned. “Please tell me you don’t.”

Deep down in the memory banks of his phone, though, there it was. He posted it on his own instagram timeline, captioning it, “J.J. eats a banana the only way he knows how,” and tagged Isabella and Leo. It had to have been some drunken quiet night at their apartment in Montreal, the tv glowing off in the corner and Leo talking about something random while J.J. is simply sat there contemplating a banana for a few moments before crunching down into it, peel and all. And the crunch was so magnificently audible that it made Leo stop - and they could hear Otabek trying not to laugh as the camera shook for a second or two.

There was another soft crunch, and J.J. very obviously broke the facade, laughing, banana in his mouth. Then he doubled down and tried to take a third bite.

As both Yuri and Yuuri stepped away with varying levels of panicked disgust, Victor said, “I know he’s… I know it’s J.J. But. Why?”

“He also does this thing called a shower orange. Takes a beer and an orange into the shower. The point is just to tear into the orange and frankly I know not all Canadians are like this but I have to ask the same thing. Why?”

He got a comment from Leo thanking him for hanging onto the banana video, and Isabella shared it to her own stories without any hesitation, happy to take on the pile of comments that it would incur on Otabek’s behalf.

“Secretly I think she thinks all of this is endearing,” he said.

Victor shrugged. “Remind me to order him a fruit basket the next time he’s somewhere with a hotel reservation.”


End file.
